Average Duel
by WritePoints
Summary: This is just a duel to get set up with the Write Points fan fiction account. Things read here's permanent for duels I'd like to make. Sorry if it wasn't suspenseful enough. I just wanted to make something to get started so I made this duel to do that. Here's the key for the duel Star Levels are * and they'll the first things you see for a Duel Monster Spell Cards are ! Traps are


Dueler 1

Damage Rush – If your opponent has no card that defends that player's Life Points at the start of your turn, then half of your opponent's Life Points will be lost.

_Multiple duel monsters and the dust they kick up are in this card's artwork._

** Giorranage.

Atk: 600 / Def: 900 | Attr: Earth / Type: Warrior

_This monster resembles maybe Guardian Graul in the real Duel Monsters game._

! 2,000 Overhaul – Give 1 Monster on the Field 2,000 Attack Points for 1 Turn only. These Attack Points get reduced to normal after that turn ends.

_The background is orange with a white silhouette in the center of a larger black silhouette. _

Recovery – One destroyed Monster comes back to the field after this Trap Card gets activated.

_A white dove is on this card's artwork._

! Negate Type – All Card Elements and their Effects are Negated for 1 Turn.

_Scientists with question marks over their heads is this card's artwork._

Dueler 2

**** Armored Lizard.

Atk: 1,500 / Def: 1,200 | Attr: Earth / Type: Reptile.

! Sword Of Dark Destruction - A Dark monster equipped with this card increases it's Atk by 400 points and decreases its Def by 200 points.

Flight Of The Dragon – Activate this Trap Card only when a Dragon Type Monster is on the field. At the point of Attack, the Attack may be negated. Effects of the Attack that Destroy the Dragon Type Monster will also be prevented.

_A rather generic green dragon flying in a blue sky is on this card's artwork._

**** Monster Destroyer – Forfeit Attacking when this Monster's effect is used. An opponent's Monster is Destroyed without Damage inflicted to the opponent.

Atk: 1,600 / Def: 1,100 | Attr: Dark | Type: Fiend

_A tough looking centry type monster is on this card's artwork._

** Abyss Flower

Atk: 750 / Def: 400 | Attr: Earth / Type: Plant

Dueler 1 ops to go first - Life Points are at 4,000.

Draw: Seal Of Reflection – Negate an Attack and have the Attack Points damage that it would have done to you come out of your opponent's Life Points.

_A seal that looks reflective is this card's artwork._

"I Summon Giorrange in Attack Mode and Set 3 Trap Cards face down (Damage Rush, Recovery, & Seal Of Reflection) and end my turn." Giorrange comes to the field with a roar and the 3 face down cards appear behind him.

Dueler 2 goes next – Life Points are at 4,000.

Draw: **** Armored Starfish

Atk: 850 / Def: 1,400 | Attr: Water / Type: Aqua

"I Summon Monster Destroyer in Attack Mode." Monster Destroyer comes out like stated. "I now use Monster Destroyer's Effect to destroy your monster." Dueler 2 says while pointing. Monster Destroyer gets covered in red flames and roars. Giorrange steps back in torment, roars not too loud, and then has it's hologram shattered into medium-sized pieces. Dueler 1: "I activate the Trap Card Recovery, returning the monster you just destroyed to the field again.' The Trap Card hologram raises itself and a couple seconds later Giorrange reappears. At this point the card Recovery disintegrates. Dueler 2: "I place 1 Trap Card face down (Flight Of The Dragon) and end my turn."

Dueler 1 goes next – Life Points are at 4,000.

Draw: Dueler 1's draw isn't revealed.

"I use the Spell Card 2,000 Overhaul on Giorrange." Wind and white dust encircle Giorrange and the meter for it show it's Attack Points gaining 2,000 more, for a total of 2,600 Attack Points. "Now, Giorrange, take out my opponent's Monster Destroyer!" Giorrange rushes into an attack and slams it's fists into Monster Destroyer, destroying it with many shattered pieces. Dueler 2's Life Points go down from 4,000 to 3,000. Giorrange returns to his side of the field. The extra Attack Points, however, decrease down to 0 once the attack ends. This is shown on the Attack Point meter. "I end my turn here."

Dueler 2 goes next – Life Points are at 3,000.

Draw: Dueler 2's draw isn't revealed.

"I summon Armored Lizard in Attack Mode!" Armored Lizard comes to the field in Attack Mode with it's own roar. "Now, the time has come to take out the opponent's monster!" Armored Lizard rushes in for an attack on Giorrange. Dueler 1: 'Activate Trap Card Seal Of Reflection!' Duelist 1's side of the field gains a reflective sort of sheen and Armored Lizard's attack is halted. Duelist 1 continues to say 'My Trap Card's effect means you lose Life Points based on this attack's Attack Points.' Duelist 2's Life Points decrease by 1,500 to 1,500 respectively. Armored Lizard returns to his side of the field. "I play 1 Trap Card face down (Flight Of The Dragon) and end my turn."

Dueler 1 goes next – Life Points are at 4,000.

Draw: ! Attack Doubler – You may only use this Spell Card on a monster that is currently on the field at the time this card is drawn. If not, destroy this card. A monster on the field gets it's Attack Points doubled.

_2 monster silhouettes are on this card's artwork._

Dueler 1: "I use Spell Card Attack Doubler on Giorrange." Giorrange's Attack Points go up from 600 to 1,200. "I end my turn here."

Dueler 2 goes next – Life Points are at 1,500.

Draw: ! Dragon Warper – Warp any Reptile Type Monster on the Field with a random Dragon Type Monster in your Regular Deck.

_A red dragon being warped by orange energy is this card's artwork._

Dueler 2: "I use the Spell Card Dragon Warper on Armored Lizard." Green power orbs encircle Armored Lizard. "Since I only have 1 other Dragon Type Monster in my deck, then it's settled – the monster that is supposed to come out is ********* Ultimate Trials Dragon, which can eliminate you easily." Duesler 1: 'I activate my Trap Card Negate Type, which lets me Negate all Monster Types when activated. So now your Spell Card doesn't work on Armored Reptile.' Dueler 2: "Fine, I end my turn here."

Dueler 1 goes next Life Points at 4,000.

Draw: ! Card Effect Returner – Pay 1,000 Life Points. Return the Effects of 1 Effect Card to the Field. "I pay 1,000 Life Points to activate 2,000 Overhaul's effects all over again."

_Ripple waves are this card's artwork._

1,000 Life Points are paid. Giorrange's Attack Points are now at 2,600 again. Dueler 1: "Giorrange, Attack Armored Lizard and end this duel now." Giorrange goes over to attack Armored Lizard. Armored Lizard is destroyed and Dueler 2 loses the rest of his Life Points, making Dueler 1 the Winner.


End file.
